kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Driver
The is the transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Specter. They transform by using the Ghost Eyecons. Functionality To transform, the user opens the Ghost Driver, presses the button on a Ghost Eyecon to its Standby setting, and inserts it into the belt's buckle before closing it to secure the Eyecon in place. Afterwards, the user pulls back the lever and then pushes it back in to open the "eye" of the belt, which activates the Eyecon's Transformation setting to summon its respective Parka Ghost and fuse with the user's body, thus completing their transformation into either Kamen Rider Ghost or Kamen Rider Specter. By pulling and pushing the lever back four times, the user can activate the Ghost Driver's }} function where it manifests a giant construct of a Ghost Eyecon for the user to kick and destroy any giant-sized Ganma Holes before they have a chance to bring more Ganma into the world. To initiate a Ghost Eyecon's finisher, the user must pull and push the lever back a second time to activate the Eyecon's Move Invocation setting.http://rider.b-boys.jp/ Alternatively, the Ghost Driver can activate the finishers of Ghost's Gan Gun Saber and Specter's Gan Gun Hand by scanning the eyeball-like insignia found on the weapons' hilt with the Eyecon currently placed within the Ghost Driver. In order to have the Ghost Driver cancel the transformation, the user must remove the Ghost Eyecon currently placed in its buckle and then close it back up. Gallery - Musashi= Musashi Nitouryu slashing.png|Twin sword-styled fighting via the Gan Gun Saber's Nitouryu Mode - Edison= Edison charge.png|Electricity absorption Edison Electricity shooting.png|Electricity emission via the Gan Gun Saber's Gun Mode - Newton= Newton gravity.png|Gravity manipulation }} - Oomedama= KRG-Ore Oomedama.png|Ore Damashii - Finishers= - Musashi= KRG-Musashi Omega Slash.png|Omega Slash - Edison= KRG-Edison Omega Shoot.png|Omega Shoot }} - Miscellaneous= - Others= GhostDriverMaskOff.png|The Ghost Driver's internal look after removing its plastic cover }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Ghost Driver is provided by m.c.A·T. Notes *The Ghost Driver resembles both the Fourze Driver from Kamen Rider Fourze and the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim in a way since all three have a lever on the right side to transform the rider(s) and activate their finishing moves. It is also similar to the Genesis Driver's prototype, the Sengoku Driver, due to both having special catchphrases for each form. **It also works similarly to the Mach Driver Honoh, where closing the Driver with no Eyecons loaded inside will disengage the transformation, complete with a post-deactivation announcement (the Mach Driver has }}, while the Ghost Driver has }}.). **Another similarity with the Sengoku Driver is that the same Driver is used by multiple Riders, which has a different standby sound for each one. *The }} standby tune of this belt curiously shares the same beat as the primary standby tune of the preceding series' Mach Driver Honoh without any Signal Bikes in its Signal Landing Panel, whereas the }} standby tune of the same belt shares the same beat as the standby tune of the DJ Gun from Kamen Rider Gaim when its DJ Pitch setting is set to Low. **The Ghost Driver's standby tune also shares the same beat with WizarDriver and White Wizard Driver, when they are all use long quotes and hip-hop tune. *Currently, this belt is similar to the Royal Beetle Buckles (Blay Buckle and Garren Buckle). It is unknown if there will be another different one or the same one to be used by a new Kamen Rider, either before or after/during the series' first Movie War. *The Ghost Driver's outer cover is able to be unscrewed from the main body, revealing a one-eyed mechanical face with a ghastly grin and a large set of teeth. References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt Category:Arsenal (Ghost)